Koda's Nightmare
by D-I-N-O-T-R-A-P-009
Summary: This is about a time when poor little Koda has a nightmare about Kenai. But Kenai helps Koda through this process. Koda and Kenai!


**Brother Bear. (Koda and Kenai) *Song: It happened so suddenly***

**Chap:One - Nightmares.**

**This isn't happening...**

**There's darkness everywhere...**

**This isn't happening...**

**What's that in the air.**

**It happened so suddenly...**

**I just didn't make it there in time.**

**It happened so suddenly...**

**The darkness, the murder, the...everything!**

**It happened so suddenly...**

**This isn't happening...**

**It has to be a nightmare, for it is...PLEASE WAKE ME UP!**

**This isn't happening!**

**PLEASE WAKE ME! PLEASE WAKE ME!**

**PLEASE WAKE ME UP!**

**This is a nightmare!**

**It happened so suddenly! (SO SUDDENLY!)**

_**It was dark and cloudy...Scary noises in the air. The crow of birds, the howls of wolfs...And there we were. In the blackness of the night.**_

_**The hunters laughing and poking us with their sticks. Kenai and I were cornered...I tried to hide behind Kenai but the leader grabbed me and tossed me aside.**_

_**"Kenai! KENAI!" I yelled and screamed as they backed Kenai, once a member of their kind, into the wall. One rope, then another, they tossed them around his neck and body.**_

_**"Kenai please! Get out of there! KENAI!" No matter how I seemed to yell or shout Kenai didn't seem to respond. Until he yelled back...**_

_**"Koda! KODA! Run, please get out of here! RUN KODA RUN!" I started to cry as I shook my head in a 'No' sign.**_

_**"Koda...Please, I'll be okay. I promise, now run Koda!" Kenai seemed to whisper gentally and I noticed he was crying. He was lying, he wasn't going to be okay.**_

_**Then before I could rush to Kenai...**_

_**"NOOOOO!" I was too late...They had jabbed their spear right into his chest. The last thing I saw was tears streaming down his face while he held a weak smile...**_

_**He mouthed the words. 'Go be strong Koda...You will be a great bear someday.' Then closed his glazed over eyes...**_

_**"Kenai..." I whispered...It was over...Kenai was gone...Forever...**_

Then suddenly I jumped forward...My heart pounding in my chest and I let out a yell of "KENAIII!"

I looked over to see a started looking Kenai. He was alive? It was all a nightmare? I sighed in relief as I looked at a worried Kenai again.

"Koda!? Are you okay?" Kenai looked really worried and I smiled at him.

I walked over to him and hugged him. To make sure this wasn't a dream too.

"I'm fine now...I just had a nightmare that's all." I said trying to reasure him as well as myself. 'Yea just a nightmare.'

"Well I'm glad your okay Koda...You really startled me when you screamed like that. I'm just glad your okay now." Kenai smiled as he returned the embrace.

"Kenai..." I started but trailed off...'Will I really tell him what I just saw in my dreams? I don't want him to worry more...'

"Yes Koda? What is it?" Kenai smiled softly at me...I gulped...That was the same soft smile he gave me when he died in my dreams...

"That nightmare...I just wanted to tell you about it..." I said slowly as if unsure if it was he right thing to do.

"Sure go ahead Koda...I'm all ears." Kenai laughed gentally at the poor joke he made.

"Well it was like this..." I started off and I told Kenai everything from when we were cornered by hunters to the part were he died. I even told him about him giving me he same soft smile he did before...

I told Kenai...every detail...nothing was left out. It took me ten whole minutes till the story was over...

"And that's when I woke up..." I finished off. It was classic to say that but what was true is true...So waist not what not.

"Koda..." Kenai seemed speechless for the time being...I didn't blame him I'd be like that if he had just told me what I told him.

"Koda...*Sigh*...I know I may not be able to keep this promise but...I promise you...I promise that I'm not going to leave you...And you know I wouldn't...Koda...Your to precious to me to leave behind...Your my brother...Remeber that...no matter what...I'm always here...by your side and beyond...Okay?" I was speechless after that speech Kenai gave. But I slowly nodded to answer his question.

'Always by my side...and beyond...' I repeated that over and over in my mind. It was true...after all it was just a silly nightmare...

"Kenai...I love you...in a brotherly kind of way..." I said softly. Then smiled as I realised...Yes...Kenai was my brother and...Yes...He would always be with me even when he isn't...

Kenai...

Yes...

I promise...

I'll always...

Now and forever...

Love...

And be with you...

No matter what...

Until the end of time...

You'll always be...

MY BIG BROTHER!

THE END.


End file.
